


Proposals

by xphrnzrjh



Series: Fulfilling a promise [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Pezberry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphrnzrjh/pseuds/xphrnzrjh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little "sneak peek" into Santana's mind before she proposed Rachel. Prequel for "Fulfilling a promise" but you can read this first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposals

**Santana's POV**

Proposals… usually, when people get asked, how their dream proposal will look like, there are three repetitive answers.

Firstly, there are those that say they want a proposal in a party or a restaurant, in front of everyone.

Then there are those that think it should be done in front of their friends, parents and family in general.

Lastly there are those that want a huge proposal. They dream to be asked on television or in some kind of a dance mob with the song "Marry you" in the background.

My ideal proposal… is neither of those….

* * *

NYC 2017-

"Hello! Can I help you?"

I turned around to see an elderly lady smiling at me. "No thanks" I replayed.

"Are you sure? Because right now you're looking at engagement rings" She said trying to make fun of me.

"I'm aware" I said through gritted teeth.

"You're planning to marry at such a young age?" she asked surprised.

"Age doesn't change how much you love a person. Besides, when you see what I see every day in the army…."

Suddenly she started scanning me. If it wasn't for the intense look in her eyes, I would've thought she was checking me out, not that there is much to see in the ACU I was wearing.

"You're here alone? No one is helping you to pick a ring?" she asked a little suspiciously.

"No" I answered "I think that when someone is thinking of proposing, instead of asking family and friends for suggestions, like most people do, they should think about the proposal all on they're own."

"Why do you think that?" she asked looking interested.

"If you know your partner enough to marry them, then you should know them enough to plan the proposal all on your own. If you try, and actually think, and still can't come up with anything… then maybe you just don't know your partner enough. It's as simple as that." I replayed, completely serious.

"… I see… well, if you need any help I'm going to be over there." she said moving to the next customer.

I went back to looking at the rings. I wanted to find Rachel the perfect ring before she comes back home from the theater. Luckily, I already knew what kind of a ring I was looking for, as I had four years in the army to plan this. I wanted something delicate and beautiful, just like her….

* * *

Proposals… proposals are basically a way to show a person,  _a lover,_  that you love them, trust them and that you want to fully commit to them.

A proposal is a big thing, a huge thing. Sometimes, to some people, a proposal can even mean more than the marriage itself…

Most people think that to be able to propose someone in public, you need to be brave, like really brave. I don't agree with this theory. maybe it's only me… but… if there is something, I learned in the army, than it's that  _a real bravery_  is showed, when you're alone in the battlefield, with no backup.

Proposing the one you love in public, will mean you have a backup. It will mean your partner won't say no, for the fear of embarrassment.

Proposing the one you love when it's only the two of you will mean that it's not a test, there isn't wrong or right. No  _is_  an option.

Me and my girlfriend have been together for already 5 years. I love her, I trust her and I want to fully commit to her.

Tonight I'm going to find out if I know her enough.

Tonight I'm going to try and show, what I call,  _a real bravery_.

* * *

**A\N:**

**Hey,**

**So this was what Santana was thinking when she proposed Rachel in "Fulfilling a promise".**

**I hope you liked this and please if I have some kind of English mistakes tell me :-).**

**Those that liked this and didn't read "Fulfilling a promise" please read it and tell me what you think.**

**Don't forget to review and share!**


End file.
